Realian
Realians are a race of inorganic artificial "robots", almost like a hybrid of human and robot. A wonder of molecular bioengineering, its biological composition comes in various forms based on need, from carbon based duplicates of real humans to those based on silicon or liquid metal. Many of the Realians onboard the Woglinde were made by Vector Industries, and they are hybrid models with a carbon/silicon base. MOMO Mizrahi is a specially designed Realian. Realians have the ability to bleed. Almost all Realians (with the exception of Lactis) possess golden amber colored eyes. Weapons-Grade Realians are required to be equipped with a remotely accessible behavioral limit and self-destruct system in case of emergency or malfunction. Use of these functions is determined by the senior officer in charge of the situation. Miltian Conflict During the Miltian Conflict, many Combat Realians were driven insane by the Song of Nephilim. They are or were not the only models that could be affected by it; but they seemed the most susceptible, since the more advanced model Canaan maintained his sanity. The deranged units began attacking civilians such as Febronia, and even devouring their own kind. This incident fueled Realian prejudice. Post-Conflict Since the Miltian Conflict, the alteration of a Realian's emotions is no longer allowed. The only exceptions are for Realians in the military or other dangerous occupations, such as terraforming. Many humans discriminate against Realians because Realians went berserk in the Miltian Conflict. Shion Uzuki attempts to explain to Luis Virgil that modern Realians aren't the same as the Realians from the conflict, but Virgil's views of Realians remain unchanged. Most of the Combat models are portrayed as obedient and kind; but one Realian confronted Virgil in Episode I, showing that they are capable of being firm. Their basic rights are equal to those of humans and are recognized by law and the Miltian Charter. However, due to the fact that their minds are initialized with a slight bias, all Realians tend to display similar personality traits. This bias is applied not only for the purpose of preventing criminal behavior by Realians, but also in consideration of humans who may feel threatened by their "superiority" (albeit only in certain specialized skills). Characteristics Realians have superior strength than humans. The weaponry they use in combat is more akin to that which may be mounted on a vehicle versus what a normal human would carry. A simplified example would be that a human might carry a .30 caliber rifle, while a Combat Realian would carry a 20mm. Several companies manufacture Realians, but Vector makes the basic program (in other words the central nervous system) of all Realians. The program is essentially a black box, and any modification beyond regular maintenance and adjustments can be performed only by Vector personnel. Apparently the materials used to create Realian nervous tissues also act like some kind of intoxicant drug, and people have been known to murder Realians and consume their flesh. Consuming Realian tissue causes DME Addiction, which results in conciderable mental instability, hardening and cornification of the skin, and in some worse cases, death. Various types of Realians are produced to suit various needs. Observational Realians, like MOMO and the 100-Series units seen in operation onboard the Kukai Foundation's flagship Durandal are designed to interact with the systems of a starship and scan for Gnosis. These models were originally constructed by Dr. Joachim Mizrahi and modeled after his young daughter Sakura Mizrahi, who died tragically many years before the start of Episode I. "Weapons Grade" Realians are manufactured by Vector and sold to the Federation military and normally stationed onboard Federation starships. Civilian models also appear to be manufactured as several Realians looking like adult versions of the child Observational units have been seen assisting government officials like Representative Helmer of Second Miltia and other GFG delegates. These units are most likely manufactured to be secretaries or other types of personal assistants. In Xenocard *Combat Realian Male **This is a great card to draw during your first turn along with Lv 1 Shion because it gives you the ability to attack your opponent directly before they can manage to build a defense. *Combat Realian Female **Same as above. Gallery Almadel.png|Almadel. Lactis.png|Lactis. Canaan1.png|Canaan. Feb1.png|Febronia. CecCathe.png|Cecily and Cathe. 27series.png|27-Series Asura. Kirschwasser.png|99-Series Kirschwasser. MOMO1.png|100-Series Prototype MOMO. 1000.png|100-Series. ShionRealian.png|Shion looks at a male Combat Realian. Battle-series-sleep1.jpg|A male Combat Realian sleeping in the infirmary. Vive1.jpg|A female Combat Realian, known as Vive. Img_8.png|A female Combat Realian. Realians.png|Realian maintenance. Realianm.png|A Combat Realian in Xenosaga: The Animation. CR.png|A Combat Realian in Xenosaga: The Animation. Wound.png|A Combat Realians sacrifices his life to protect Shion. Realian2.png|Combat Realians bleeding to death on the floor. Realian3.png|Combat Realians sacrificing their lives to stop a Gnosis. FebDeath1.png|A Combat Realian beats Febronia's head with a rod. Feb2.png|Febronia stabbed through the back. FebEat.png|Combat Realians eating Febronia. Category:Realians Category:Species Category:Enemies